


Pure Heart.

by suffocats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Multi, markren, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocats/pseuds/suffocats
Summary: “Even when you didn’t hold my hand back, I’ll still hold your soul, until you’re back to me again.”Pairing : NCT’s MarkRen.Side pairing :  NCT’s NoMin.Synopsis : They have been going out for months until one day, Renjun came to Mark and said,“I can’t picture yourself in my future.”





	Pure Heart.

Chapter 1. 

It’s the time. The time that Mark feels the time stops around him. It’s the time when Mark feels he could rewind the time and make Renjun repeats his word clearly. He stares at the younger face, with tears on his eyes.  
Meanwhile Renjun, he looks away – avoiding meet eye and eye with Mark. It’s hard for him too, but he says the truth. He can’t deal to lie anymore. He knows Mark is staring at him, he’s aware that Mark’s crying. He acknowledges that he’s hiding his tears too.  
“Jun, are you s-”  
“I’m sure with my own words, you heard me right, Mark hyung.”  
“Babe, but why?”, he tries to hold the younger hand, but Renjun pulls away first. He lets out a soft sighs, pushing his hair to back. This is so frustrating. He wants to wipe away the tears on his face, he wants to slap himself for making him cry.  
“Mark hyung. I’m sorry. I didn’t see us in future, I clearly not.”  
“Is it about someone else?”  
“Yes, Jaemin. I still love him, I can’t forget him yet Mark. I’m really sorry.”  
While Renjun tries to stand up, Mark pulls his hand down. He begs Renjun to stay, explaining everything to him. Jaemin, that crap? You told me 3 months ago, you’re ready to be with me. A guy named Jaemin isn’t in your life anymore. He’s not in your heart anymore.  
“You lied. It’s not true, we’d gone through together for a lot of time. How cou-”  
“Yes, reality sucks. But people change, so do I.” With that, Mark got left behind. 

%

“WHAT?! Huang Renjun, are you cr-”, the girls scream while looking at him. He’s so used to it, whatever kind of reaction that the girls will give to him, is normal. He just nods his head and taking a sip of his juice.  
“But why? You two were fine. I mean, hey. You two just went out to date last week?” Siyeon pinches the bridge of her nose and let out a soft groan. Herin rubs the back of her neck, sighs softly.  
“Jaemin, isn’t?”, Herin mumbles lowly while giving a death glare to him. The only boy just laughs and raises up both of his shoulder.  
“I won’t deny, I won’t agree. You two can think whatever you want, I’m done with it.” He grabs his school bag before fixes his shirt, making himself looks great. “Hey, as the only guy, I’m paying, but I have to go now because of tuition. See you, ladies.”  
“Jerk.” Siyeon whispers softly before drinks the juice. Renjun just winks his eye before walks away. As he walks, he shouts loudly.  
“Everybody knows I’m a jerk. I told him on the first time he confessed.”

%

4 months ago.  
“Go out with me, shortie.”  
Cutting off the shortie, that four words did make Renjun’s cheek turns red, his heart beating fast and he’s clueless of words. Mark, the one who confessed to him gives a light chuckle, looking at him with a tilted head.  
“Mark? You mean me?” He points out to himself before looking around. Is there anyone else? Is he really talking to me? ME?  
“Yes, is there anyone else you called as shortie?”  
“Aren’t you a hetero?”  
“I change my lane just for you. You’re the first guy attract me, Jun. Oh come on.” Mark’s sigh makes Renjun laughs, and leave Mark with clueless answer.  
“You know I like someone else? You know I like one of your best friend? You awa-”  
“Yes, and I can even proof to you that I can be better than him.”  
Renjun stays silent as he looks away. Dude, the thing is-  
“Yes, I know. I’m not sweet as him, or even corny and flirty, I’m also not young, just an oldie guy who likes you. I do aware I’m not Na Jaemin, the one that you’re really into.” Mark takes his hands, holding Renjun’s. He holds it tight before brings it closer to his lips, landing a kiss on it.  
“If you give me a chance, I would like to proof to you that I can be better than him. You’ll like me more, you’ll forget who’s Na Jaemin, you’ll remember me as your lover, you’ll see me as Lee Minhyung, your boyfriend.” He leans closer to the younger ear, whispering softly.  
“I might not be the one who’re you waiting for, but I can promise you a whole world of happiness when you’re with me. Because, when I love someone, I do my best in it.”  
Mark’s words make Renjun smiles. It does make Renjun feels ticklish in his heart, he can feels whole garden starts to build in his heart. Not until he sees something that breaks his heart, but he hides it well. He smiles lightly before changes his view to the elder, giving him a sweet smile.  
“Hey, I’m not that good because you’re not the one I want, but. Since I see your effort, make it right. Make it right.”

**Author's Note:**

> We couldn't get enough MarkRen moments so I've been dying to write one since I guess they're cute when they're together.


End file.
